


𝕭𝖚𝖙 𝖔𝖓𝖈𝖊 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖙𝖔𝖚𝖈𝖍 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖉𝖆𝖗𝖐𝖓𝖊𝖘𝖘,                                                     ᴵᵀ ᴺᴱᵛᴱᴿ ᴳᴼᴱˢ ᴬᵂᴬᵞ.

by BlueHornet



Series: ∫ ᵉᵛᵉⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ᵈᵉᵛⁱˡ ʷᵉᵉᵖˢ ʷʰᵉⁿ ʰᵉ ʳᵉᵐᵉᵐᵇᵉʳˢ ʰᵉ ᵒⁿᶜᵉ ʰᵃᵈ ʷⁱⁿᵍˢ ∫ @ForlornPast [4]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHornet/pseuds/BlueHornet
Series: ∫ ᵉᵛᵉⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ᵈᵉᵛⁱˡ ʷᵉᵉᵖˢ ʷʰᵉⁿ ʰᵉ ʳᵉᵐᵉᵐᵇᵉʳˢ ʰᵉ ᵒⁿᶜᵉ ʰᵃᵈ ʷⁱⁿᵍˢ ∫ @ForlornPast [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632352





	1. 𝐋𝐞𝐭 𝐌𝐞 𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐓𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐋𝐞𝐭 𝐌𝐞 𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐅𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠.

_So let me just give up, so let me just let go._

_If this isn’t good for me, well I don’t want to know..~_

❖ ❖ ❖

The blood disappears down the sink as the hunter runs his hands under the water, jaw clenching against the brief glimpse of the Mark from where it sits revealed below his rolled up sleeves. It’s with a quiet sigh that he’s soon turning away to grab a towel and dry his hands, turning the tap off before he’s back to the all too familiar place on the edge of the bed to ponder.

Thankfully, he had been successful in dodging Sam’s and Cas’ continual attempts to find him. They were safer the further they were away from him, the reflections of an injured and bleeding Cas and all those who suffered or died because of him still haunting him however. Which had led to many mirrors in the hotels he stopped in being broken.

Though the reason for today’s bloody hands hadn’t been due to a broken mirror, the one in the current hotel safe for now. 

❖ ❖ ❖

_Black eyes peer at the frightened woman before the man as he grins and tightens his grip around her throat, having quickly caught up to the fleeing blonde. But any further move was stopped as a hand grasped his shoulders, quickly flinging the startled demon into the wall opposite._

_It doesn’t take long for the dazed man to recover and get back to his feet, however short the break he was given was as Dean soon launches at the man, knocking him down as the Mark burned on his forearm, punch after punch being thrown at the man._

_Despite her terror as she watches the aggressive attack from her savior, the woman eventually recovers her shock and tries to gently draw the man from his attack with a hand on his shoulder and a gently murmured ‘Thank you, but please..~’._

_However the touch merely causes the hunter to suddenly spin around, raised up knocking her away before he pauses. But it's too late as, once she raises her head to meet the gaze of pitch black eyes, she stumbles to her feet with a shocked cry before racing away, hand clutched to the new wound to her head from where it had struck the wall. The noise draws Dean from the rage, chest heaving as he kneels above the groaning demon, hand shoving at the man’s chest to push himself to his feet before the woman’s cut off scream has the hunter racing around the corner, only to find her dead at the feet of another demon._

_His control was slipping more and more. If only he had kept the rage in check, she wouldn’t have fled straight into the arms of another demon._

‘ **_You’re still in control Dean. All that happens, it’s your choices. Don’t deny it._ ** **‘**

❖ ❖ ❖

His head falls onto the cradle of his palms as he groans, soon rubbing his eyes before glancing to his phone as it beeps. Why he hadn’t ditched it and gotten a new one Sam didn’t know of, he wasn't sure. In the end, it would have been best to ensure any and all forms of communication with him or Cas was permanently cut off.

Eventually, he’s reaching over for it, expecting another message from Sam. However it’s only a link to a newspaper article, the Winchester’s brows furrowing as he reads over it before reading the new message from his brother underneath.

_If anyone knows how to get rid of the Mark, he will. Turns out he’s back to his old ways._

[You Don't Know What It's Like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbhyTyIO4e8)


	2. 𝐈 𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐖𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐆𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐀𝐝𝐯𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐎𝐫 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐖𝐡𝐲 𝐈'𝐦 𝐀𝐥𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭.

__ ‘ _ People die just because you want them to!’ _

__ The words of God’s former scribe still echoes in his mind as he reads over the article again, one hand rubbing his jaw as he ponders. Surely it wasn't who he thought it was. He was perhaps only given a couple more minutes of pondering before his phone is beeping again from another message from Sam.  _ Look, I understand you think you’re keeping Cas and I safe by staying away, but if he can help, we need to find him. It would be better to work together. Please Dean. _

❖ ❖ ❖

__ Hands are tucked into the warmth of his pockets as he leans against the wall of the jail, waiting patiently before he’s soon straightening up as he spots Sam approaching from across the car park. Despite how he tries to come across as relaxed, Dean can easily spot the stress etched into his face.

__ A part of him already knows it’s because of him, of course it is. All he ever does is hurt everyone, even before he was stuck with the demon. However, he doesn’t bring up the obvious tiredness Sam’s attempting to hide as he nods at his brother once he’s near. “Let’s see what happened here then. Just you checking it out too today?”

__ He can already feel the demon part of him keeping wary at the angel’s absence, the hunter hoping that this wasn’t another attempt from Sam to catch him. But he knows when his brother’s hiding something, and he can see there’s no ambush planned, however reluctant he is at simply going along with it without any further attempts at talking Dean into not leaving.

❖ ❖ ❖

_ He’s holding the man’s gaze, determined as they clasp hands. At first nothing happens, Dean wondering in the pause that follows as to whether the man is right about him being compatible. But then his worry is proven false as he feels the sudden burn crawl from his hand along his veins to his forearm.  _

_ He doesn’t even need to glance down to know the Mark has successfully transferred, the original owner looking at him with a potential, brief flash of regret before the two back away, leaving Dean to finally glance down at the fresh mark on his skin. _

_ A needed sacrifice, if it could ensure Abaddon’s death. “  _ **_Just an excuse to finally have accepted something that could be an excuse for what you truly are..”_ **

❖ ❖ ❖

__ He sighs as he stands by the door, both him and Sam watching the footage leading up to the recent prisoner’s disappearance. Only a speck of blood on the floor to say anything of the man’s fate.

__ Sam’s gaze burns into his back as Dean suddenly asks the guard to freeze the recording and zoom in, the man eventually giving in after complaining once more how a clear photo of the man’s face had never been glimpsed. But Dean doesn’t need to see his facial features to recognise who it is that disappeared with the prisoner.

__ The first killer. The original owner of the mark engraved on his arm.

[The Hate Inside](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MORU3JOJv1A)


	3. 𝐘𝐞𝐚𝐡, 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐊𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐋𝐢𝐤𝐞.

_‘I can give you the Mark Dean, if that’s what you truly want..~’ A price indeed though for the hunter to pay, though his only warning had been of the rage the Mark would draw out. Not of what would happen when he was killed._

_Cursed to be the very thing he hunted, something he was determined he could control. Not that he was doing a good job at it._

❖ ❖ ❖

It’s obvious as they leave and Sam turns to Dean that his brother had already picked up on how he had grasped the Mark when viewing the close up. “It was him, wasn’t it?”

He’s sighing quietly before nodding, scratching his arm as he glances around before his gaze finally returns to Sam. “Cain? Yes. Though why he’s doing this, I’d have no clue at all. Doubt he even has any relation to them.” Though it wasn’t surprising how quick Sam had been in calling Dean the next day with the similar cases and the link to the heritage of all the victims so far.

Dean never would have expected Cain to have had any potential children, though why he was going about killing them all, neither he or Sam could be certain. But one thing was, he needed to be stopped. Perhaps he even knew how to get rid of the Mark, as Sam was convinced in believing, despite how long Cain had had himself to be rid of it himself. But one thing was clear, he had to be dealt with and, despite Sam’s hesitance at seeing it, the First Blade was their only chance.

Though it had seemed Sam had remained clueless to the fact Dean had regained ownership of the blade, the older Winchester quietly sighing at the wince Sam had failed to hide when they had met up again to plan and Dean had brought the blade with him.

❖ ❖ ❖

It had been a grudging agreement but finally Sam had come around to the idea of using the blade against Cain. Not that it would have mattered whether he had supported the idea or not, Dean would have surely continued on without his agreement.

Even if there was a small chance that Cain somehow knew how to rid oneself of their demon and the Mark, Dean could already guess that information would be hard to get from the defiant first demon.

❖ ❖ ❖

_Turns out Cain hadn’t been completely unaware of their presence, even having been expecting Dean to show when he did. His fear had been proven when Cain had declared there was no way to free him of the Mark._

_Even as Cain had tried to kill him, forcing Dean to protect himself by cutting the other’s arm off and once again regaining control of the First Blade, the Winchester had been resistant against the idea of actually ending the only person who could free him, or at least, help him fight the curse he had accepted._

_“Tell me I don’t have to do this.” He’s looking at Cain from where the man’s still kneeling in shock over the sudden detachment of his wrist as Dean rises to his feet with the blade in hand, expression desperate as he watches the other demon. “Tell me that you’ll stop….Tell me that you can stop!”_

_Cain seems quick to recover from the sudden shock of the injury, his expression soon growing calm as he watches Dean with a slight tilt of his head, soon confirming what the hunter had already feared to be true. “I will_ never _stop.”_

_Eventually, as he moved to stand behind the kneeling man, Dean lets the power of the blade and mark wash over him, his eyes blending to black as the demon rises, blade being brought down to sink into the neck of the very first demon. But now..now he was alone to bear the mark._

[My Demons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VK4pmRwnZfM)


	4. 𝐈𝐟 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐈𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐆𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐅𝐨𝐫 𝐌𝐞, 𝐖𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐈 𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐖𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐊𝐧𝐨𝐰.

_“I’m saving you.”_

_Dean stays quiet at first as Cain’s grip on him tightens, struggling to hold the arm carrying the blade away from him. “Saving me from what?”_

_There’s another glimpse of potential regret or sorrow in Cain’s gaze, though it’s quickly covered before Dean can be sure of it as the demon says almost sadly. “From your fate..”_

❖ ❖ ❖

_“First, you kill the angel, Castiel..~”_

Dark eyes glare at the angel’s back as Cas stubbornly tries to keep him from leaving, just as determined as Sam is that there’s a cure for the demon Dean contains. Despite the obvious fact that Dean is too much of a threat, they both seem intent on throwing themselves in harm’s way instead of accepting it best that he leaves.

Though Cas’ refusal at this point is well understood, after the massacre he walked in on Dean finishing. Just more blood to add to his name. Everyone was in danger around him. “Stop.”

Somehow, that makes the demon pause, gets through to Dean long enough to make him hesitate. Make him blink in confusion as he turns back to Cas. Again,the angel seems determined to intervene in his escape. Despite how last time turned out and the warning Dean had delivered before his departure, it seems Cas of course wouldn’t listen and keep himself safe.

The angel though has kept himself safe from a similar attack this time, however he is pushing the demon’s patience thin as he tries to talk Dean into staying after Cain was dealt with. But his words still echo in Dean’s head as he watches Cas with a sad frown, shaking his head.

 _“That, I suspect, would hurt something awful..”_ And it sure would, after all Cas had been through to save Dean, even dragging him from hell, the last thing he deserved was to be killed by Dean’s hand. He couldn’t do that to Cas. Or Sam….

❖ ❖ ❖

_“Then would come the murder you’d never survive,” After all, Cain had only found himself cursed after the death of Abel, though luckily Dean had managed to receive the curse without such a similar way. “..the one that would finally turn you into as much of a savage as it did me.”_

_He’s shaking his head even as he knows Cain speaks the truth. The longer Sam and Cas fight to keep him safe, the more in danger they put themselves into. Perhaps the rumour is that the Mark might very well lead him to killing his own brother in a rage, but whether it was true or not, no way in hell was Dean ever going to give it the chance to win and do so. “No.”_

_“The death of your brother, Sam.”_

❖ ❖ ❖

It’s with the briefest of silence from Dean that Cas and Sam notice something isn’t right, both eyeing the blade held in the Winchester’s tight grip. He had refused to let go of it since killing Cain and returning. Despite their insistence that they could work together to help him, Dean knew he couldn’t stay around them and put them at risk

They needed to accept he was indeed a threat, could be the enemy at any time. It seems to come to a shock to them as Dean lets out a warning growl as Sam approaches a couple of steps, the older brother soon turning to fix the two with a glare, pitch black eyes signalling the demon’s presence. Or perhaps Dean’s acceptance of it’s presence before he’s suddenly departing before either can make sense of what is happening.

_‘_ **_There is no resisting the Mark..~_ ** _‘_

 _‘_ **_There is no going back._ ** _‘_

[I'm The Darkness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNnLvFHMMNc)


End file.
